Sem pensar no amanhã
by Uchiha.Midorii
Summary: Eu sou péssima pra dar títulos. A amizade de Naruto e Sasuke havia mudado sem que eles percebessem. Com uma ajudinha de Sakura, porém, eles acabam percebendo que há algo diferente. Fic SasuNaru, se não gosta, não lê.
1. Chapter 1

Quando Sasuke chegou naquele restaurante e viu seu irmão junto de seu melhor amigo, um consolando o outro, ele não soube por que teve aquela reação. Primeiro, ele quis matar os dois, depois, contendo-se para não voar no pescoço de ninguém, ele saiu batendo o pé pela rua, nenhum dos dois o tinha visto. Teve vontade de chutar tudo o que via pela frente. Parou em um café e tentou se acalmar.

Chagando em casa, Sasuke viu que o irmão tinha voltado. Olhou para ele, é claro que o irmão estava abatido, ainda fazia pouco tempo que a namorada dele havia morrido num acidente de carro, e Itachi nunca fora bom para aceitar mortes. Foi do mesmo jeito quando os pais deles morreram num acidente de trabalho. Tudo bem, ele confessava que também não lidou bem com a morte dos pais, mas ele tinha apenas oito anos. Itachi estava com olheiras ainda maiores que o habitual, não comia direito e nada do que ele falasse podia animá-lo. Sasuke sabia que aquilo passaria com o tempo, mas estava angustiado por ver o irmão daquela forma.

-Estou em casa. – ele falou e o irmão o olhou.

-Onde esteve? – perguntou Itachi.

-Quando foi que eu te devi explicações? – ele perguntou indo direto para o quarto. Não ia falar que foi atrás do irmão por que se preocupava com o que ele estaria fazendo quando sai. É claro que não esperava que Itachi estivesse se encontrando com Naruto sem que ele soubesse. E por que Itachi estava escondendo isso dele?

Sasuke entrou em seu quarto no enorme apartamento que herdaram de seus pais e bateu a porta. Essa era a cena típica dentro daquela casa. O mais novo ficava trancado em seu quarto enquanto Itachi ficava na sala assistindo TV e quando as refeições estavam prontas, o mais velho ia até o quarto chamar o irmão. Sasuke tinha que confessar que o irmão tinha aprendido muito na cozinha depois de tanto tempo que eles estavam morando sozinhos no apartamento. Sasuke ligou o computador e lá estava Naruto no programa de conversas online. Ele não quis conversar com o amigo aquela hora, simplesmente não estava com cabeça, então ficou invisível no programa e procurou outra coisa para fazer. A campainha tocou. Sasuke não se preocupava com isso, Itachi sempre atendia. Não demorou muito para o mais velho ir até o quarto do irmão.

-Sasuke, a Sakura está aí... – ele falou, sem muita animação. Mesmo assim ainda tinha humor para piadinhas. –Tome cuidado com o que vão fazer...

-Mande ela vir até aqui... – ele falou. Sakura era sua amiga desde muito tempo, ela estava acostumada com a casa bagunçada dos dois garotos assim como estava acostumada com o quarto do Uchiha mais novo.

-Não precisa nem mandar! – ela falou aparecendo atrás de Itachi.

-Oi, Sakura. – Sasuke falou, voltando a olhar para o computador.

-Pode ir fechando o site pornô que eu não quero ver nada que não deveria... – ela falou sentando na cama do amigo. –O que aconteceu com você?

-Não sei... Espera um pouco, como sabe que aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou, mesmo estando acostumado com o sexto sentido da amiga, às vezes aquilo o assustava.

-Você está estranho Sasuke... Não quis olhar para o seu irmão... – ela falou. –Aconteceu algo.

-Sim. – ele respondeu mesmo não tendo sido uma pergunta. –Sakura, o que você faria se visse duas pessoas que você gosta se encontrando escondido de você?

-Não sei, mas não ficaria preocupada. Pessoas que a gente gosta vivem se encontrando... – ela falou. –Sei que está falando de Naruto e Itachi, mas Sasuke, não fique assim.

-Ah... – ele suspirou. –Eu nunca vou entender como você consegue saber tanta coisa só de olhar as pessoas. Isso por que eu sei que você é assim com todo mundo.

-Sasuke, acho que você gosta do Naruto. – ela falou, rápida e direta.

-Como assim? É claro que eu gosto do Naruto, ele é meu melhor amigo. – ele falou.

-Não estou falando desse gostar, Sasuke, não seja ingênuo, por que isso você não é. – ela falou, gesticulando com as mãos sem paciência.

-Eu não sou gay, se é isso que você insinua! – ele falou mais alto. Parecia irritado.

-Sasuke, eu só estou dizendo que...

-Sakura, se você veio até aqui pra me insultar, você pode ir saindo da minha casa! – ele gritou.

-Não seja ridículo, Sasuke, você só está com raiva de mim agora... – ela falou.

-Sakura, você está me deixando com muita raiva... Quer fazer o favor de sair daqui e me deixar pensar? – ele falou e ela levantou da cama com os olhos ligeiramente marejados. Sabia que ele teria aquela reação se ela dissesse o que pensava, mas ela não conseguiria guardar aquilo para si. Saiu do quarto do garoto e Itachi estava, como de costume, deitado no sofá assistindo TV.

-Sakura? – ele perguntou quando percebeu a garota no recinto. –O que o Sasuke aprontou dessa vez? – ele se endireitou no sofá.

-Nada, Itachi. Não ligue pra mim... – ela falou, indo para o corredor do banheiro.

-Hey... – ele falou levantando e seguindo ela. Parou no portal do banheiro, se encostando enquanto via Sakura lavar as lágrimas. –O que foi que ele fez?

-Nada, Itachi, me deixe em paz... – ela murmurou, tentando fechar a porta do banheiro.

-Você não estaria chorando por nada. – ele falou, entrando no banheiro e segurando um dos ombros da garota. –Me diga o que aconteceu...

-Nada de que você precise se preocupar... Já falei. Eu é que sou uma manteiga derretida, não posso ouvir ninguém falando alto comigo...

-Então ele gritou com você. – ele concluiu. –Não ligue para o Sasuke, sabe bem como ele é meio estressado...

-Sim, eu sei. Mas eu também não deveria ter falado o que eu falei para ele.

-E o que disse?

-Eu já falei demais... – ela balançou a cabeça, já tinha parado com a reação exagerada e tirou a mão que Itachi tinha depositado em seu ombro. Ela já estava acostumada com a casa de Sasuke, mas ainda sentia um frio na barriga quando via Itachi. Muitas vezes ela achou que o irmão do melhor amigo era mal e fazia crueldades com ele, mas já tinha tirado isso da cabeça há tanto tempo quanto tinha esquecido que era apaixonada pelo Uchiha mais novo.

-Não quer ficar para o jantar? – ele perguntou. –Juro que não vou ser eu que vou fazê-lo, vou pedir uma pizza.

-Eu acho melhor não, Sasuke não vai gostar de me ver aqui até tão tarde... – ela falou.

-O que tem o Sasuke não gostar? – ele perguntou. –Eu estou convidando, ele não tem direito de mandar embora alguma visita minha...

-Bem... – ela pensou.

-Provavelmente Sasuke não vai sair do quarto dele hoje, então a gente pode conversar... – ele falou. Sakura foi convencida finalmente. Não sabia por que ele estava insistindo tanto, ela fazia algumas refeições na casa dos Uchiha, mas Itachi nunca foi muito comunicativo.

-Tudo bem, Itachi. Não sei o que você está tramando, mas eu fico pra jantar... – ela falou, ele sorriu como há muito ela não o via fazendo. Desde que ficara sabendo que a namorada do mais velho tinha morrido num acidente, nunca tinha o visto nem falando ou comendo direito.

Os dois voltaram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá. Gastaram o tempo até a hora do jantar conversando e rindo de alguma coisa na TV. Sakura nunca tinha passado tempo melhor com o irmão de Sasuke, e olha que ela já o conhecia há bastante tempo. Quando era umas 7 horas Itachi ligou para pedir uma pizza. Demoraria algum tempo para ficar pronta, já que era uma sexta-feira e todos tinham a brilhante idéia de comer algo diferente. Nessa hora o interfone tocou. Como Itachi estava ocupado falando ao telefone ela atendeu. Era Naruto.

-Sakura! – o loiro gritou do outro lado. –Não sabia que você estava aí, se soubesse tinha vindo mais cedo!

-Suba logo, Naruto. – ela falou e desligou.

-Quem é? – perguntou Itachi colocando o telefone sem fio na base.

-Naruto.

-Ah, não. Aquela peste vai comer toda a pizza que eu pedi sozinho, vou ter que pedir outra... – ele riu.

-Falando em Naruto, Itachi, hoje você viu-o em algum lugar na rua...?

-Sim, encontrei-o num restaurante quando fui almoçar. Ele me falou algumas coisas que realmente faziam sentido. Nunca imaginei que aquele cabeça oca poderia falar algo que prestasse, mas ele é bom em consolar as pessoas... – ele falou. –Por que?

-Sasuke os viu. – ela falou simplesmente, pois a campainha tocou e, como a porta estava destrancada, Naruto entrou com tudo dentro do apartamento dos Uchiha.

-Hey, onde está o Sasuke? – ele perguntou/gritou. –Aquele safado não quer falar comigo pela internet, então eu vim até aqui...

-Está no quarto... – falou Sakura.

-E por que você também não está lá? – ele perguntou.

-Por que ele me expulsou de lá... – ela deu de ombros.

-Vou lá falar com ele... – falou Naruto, que entrou num corredor e bateu na porta de Sasuke. Estava trancada. Ele imaginou o que ele teria feito para o amigo ficar tão bravo com ele.

-Eu não falei que não queria ver ninguém hoje...?

-Sou eu, Naruto! – o loiro gritou do outro lado.

-Que droga, não vão me deixar em paz hoje! – ele gritou do outro lado e foi destrancar a porta, arrastando-se na cadeira de rodinhas (N/A: adoooro fazer isso...).

-Que bicho te mordeu hoje, cara? – Naruto perguntou quando viu o amigo com cara de poucos amigos. –O que você fez a Sakura? Por que não quer vê-la?

-Ah, sim, fui eu que fiz algo a ela... – o outro falou, irônico.

-Então me explique o que aconteceu... – o loiro falou fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Ela... – ele começou. –Nada, foi uma coisa que ela disse, ok, e eu não gostei.

-Sabe que ela ainda está aí, não é? – perguntou Naruto. –Ainda podem se desculpar...

-O que ela ainda faz aqui? – Sasuke mais se perguntou.

-Ela estava conversando com Itachi... – Naruto falou.

-Ah, claro. – ele falou, achando estranho que o irmão tenha ficado tanto tempo conversando com alguém. E então ele se recordou da cena de Naruto e Itachi no restaurante. Ele sabia que ele tinha exagerado na reação, Naruto estava com uma mão no ombro de Itachi, só isso. Mas aquilo já era suficiente para o sangue lhe subir à cabeça de uma forma incontrolável e ele queimava de fúria. Todos sabiam que Sasuke era meio esquentado. –Todos estão me trocando pelo meu irmão...

-Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, incrédulo. –Você viu o que aconteceu no restaurante, não é? Eu tive a impressão que tinha te visto passando pelo vidro, mas eu pisquei e desapareceu, então achei que fosse coisa da minha cabeça...

-Tá, não adianta me explicar nada, não quero ouvir nada de você... – o moreno falou, virando-se para o computador onde ele jogava.

-Eu estava almoçando quando vi seu irmão entrando lá, chamei ele, parecia tão triste e cabisbaixo que fiquei com pena... – o loiro começou.

-Já disse que eu não preciso de explicações.

-Mesmo assim eu vou dar, por que eu quero... – o outro falou, teimoso. –Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele, e deveria prever que ele estivesse mal, mas ver Itachi daquela forma foi meio inédito, então decidi que ele precisava de algumas palavras de incentivo, foi isso. Ele foi bonzinho depois disso, até pagou a minha conta... – Naruto riu. –O que foi muito bom, eu estava quase sem dinheiro...

-Tudo bem, não vai ficar aqui me falando de quanto meu irmão foi bonzinho com você, né? – perguntou Sasuke incrédulo.

-Cara, não achei que você fosse ter essa reação apenas por que eu quis ajudar o seu irmão... – Naruto falou e pousou uma mão sobre o braço de Sasuke, que continuava a jogar. Ele parou quando sentiu o toque do loiro, o que Sakura tinha lhe falado horas antes vindo-lhe à cabeça imediatamente e tudo o que ele queria era dar um murro em alguém para aliviar aquela tensão que se apossou dele. Não era possível, era? Que ele gostasse de Naruto? Algumas vezes, ele achava que gostava de Sakura, mas Naruto era quem lhe fazia mudar atitudes, quem o moldava de alguma forma que ele sabia que Sakura nunca faria, ela falava tudo o que pensava, mas não fazia questão que ele mudasse o jeito de falar, ou o de agir. Naruto sempre o fazia. Aquilo inundou sua mente e sua visão se perdeu em algum ponto da tela do computador. O toque ainda estava ali, mas agora Naruto parecia preocupado.

-Sasuke? – ele perguntou.

-Hm...? – ele fez pra mostrar que escutava.

-Você está bem?

-Claro. – ele falou, percebendo aquela hora que seu personagem do jogo havia morrido.

-Nunca tinha visto você se distraindo de repente... – Naruto riu.

-Cala a boca... – ele murmurou, recomeçando o jogo.

Na sala, Sakura e Itachi estavam arrumando a mesa, e já que Naruto ia comer com eles, decidiram que seria prudente pedir mais uma pizza. Quando terminaram, sentaram-se na mesa e ficaram conversando. Realmente, pensava Sakura, Naruto tinha operado um milagre naquele ser irresistivelmente bonito. A pizza demorou ainda meia hora para chegar, e durante essa meia hora, eles não ficaram sem assunto. A garota de cabelos rosa se espantou com a facilidade de se conversar com o irmão de seu melhor amigo. Quando o interfone tocou e o entregador subiu as escadas, ela foi até a porta ajudar a levar as pizzas para dentro. Ainda não sabiam se Sasuke ia comer com eles. Mesmo assim Itachi foi chamá-los.

-Hey, Sasuke! – ele bateu na porta, depois abriu. Naruto estava ligeiramente corado e Sasuke estava ligado no jogo do computador. –Eu pedi pizza, vocês não querem vir comer?

-Claro! – Naruto levantou da cama sorrindo.

-A Sakura ainda está aí? – perguntou Sasuke sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Sim, eu convidei-a para jantar aqui. – o outro Uchiha respondeu.

-Sasuke... – Naruto falou, e o outro entendeu o recado.

-Tudo bem... – ele falou levantando-se.

O jantar foi ligeiramente tenso. Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Itachi, e enquanto ela conversava com ele sobre coisas que nem Sasuke imaginava ver o irmão conversando, Naruto ocupava bem sua boca comendo e Sasuke ficava em seu silêncio fúnebre habitual. Naruto algumas vezes olhava para Sasuke, censurando-o por ele não pedir desculpas à amiga, mas Sasuke fingia não entender o que Naruto queria dizer com aqueles olhares e continuava comendo. Ele até cogitou ir pedir desculpas a ela antes de Naruto chegar, mas depois que o loiro entrou em seu quarto, ele não conseguiu parar de pensar no que a amiga tinha falado, então ela ia pagar por ter deixado aquilo em sua cabeça.

O jantar terminou, Naruto e Sakura voltaram para casa e Sasuke só não voltou para seu quarto por que estava intrigado com as reações do irmão naquela noite. Quando percebeu que Itachi ia voltar para sua TV de sempre, decidiu perguntá-lo o que tinha acontecido.

-Naruto de alguma forma conseguiu me animar, e eu não quero perder o pique agora. – foi o que ele recebeu como resposta de Itachi. –E era isso que eu e Naruto estávamos conversando no restaurante, se quer saber...

-Eu sei, ele me falou.

-Mas você continua com ciúmes? – perguntou Itachi rindo.

-Ciúmes? – ele falou, elevando o volume de sua voz ligeiramente.

-Sim, eu não vi que você passou lá, mas Naruto me falou que achava que tinha visto você, e entendi que você passou, nos viu, e depois saiu correndo. Isso é bem do seu feitio, irmãozinho... – ele riu.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes! – ele brigou ainda. –Eu estaria com ciúmes de quem?

-De Naruto oras, não me diga que é de mim, maninho, eu gosto de mulheres... – ele riu ainda mais e Sasuke voou em cima do irmão. A briga foi mais difícil para Itachi do que quando eles eram menores, mas mesmo assim o mais velho ainda era mais forte.

-Primeiro a Sakura, agora você, eu vou matar os dois! – ele reclamou.

-Ah, então foi isso que Sakura te falou...

-Foi, ela não te falou? Vocês estavam tão íntimos que achei que ela havia contado...

-Pronto, está com ciúmes da Sakura também? – o mais velho riu. –Decida-se Sasuke, por favor...

-Eu não tenho dúvida sobre a minha sexualidade... – o outro falou tentando desferir outro murro no irmão.

-Não tem não... – ele continuou rindo. Sasuke nunca o tinha visto tendo um ataque de riso. Ele achava que isso nunca nem tinha acontecido, mas pra tudo existe uma primeira vez.

-Pare com isso, me solte! – ele começou a se debater, já que Itachi estava segurando-o pelos braços. O mais novo tentou agora dar um chute no irmão, mas ele segurou-lhe também a perna.

-Quero ver agora você tentar fazer algo... – ele riu. –Agora escute, eu não ligo se você me falar agora que estava com ciúmes do Naruto, e que por isso está desse jeito esquentadinho até agora. Sei que quis me matar aquela hora, e você ainda quer... – ele parou para dar uma risada. –Mas você chateou a Sakura por causa disso, ela saiu do seu quarto chorando, sabe que ela é sensível demais...

-Ah, e agora você está protegendo a Sakura, vejo que não sou só eu que estou com dúvidas sobre algo... – o outro rebateu.

-Então você admite que está com dúvidas... – o outro riu.

-Ta, eu admito... – ele falou. –Mas é só por que a Sakura falou isso...

-Não mudaria nada se ela não tivesse falado...

-Claro que mudaria, eu não teria algo concreto em que pensar. Eu sei que Sakura é sensível, e ela é sensitiva com tudo, por isso ficou na minha cabeça...

-Você vai pedir desculpas a Sakura amanhã. – falou Itachi, era uma ordem.

-Tudo bem. – o outro falou olhando nos olhos do irmão. –E depois vou falar que meu irmão está caído por ela. – ele soltou-se do aperto de Itachi e voltou para seu quarto.

Itachi ficou olhando para o nada durante algum tempo. Ele não tinha idéia de como lidar com um irmão como Sasuke. Ele sabia que Sasuke nunca iria demonstrar nenhuma fragilidade a ninguém, a não ser para uma pessoa, claro. Naruto tinha o dom de despertar o melhor em todos, era um garoto especial, ele sabia. Depois de algum tempo com a mente vagueando em algum ponto rosa em sua memória, Itachi voltou a sentar no sofá, mas não estava com vontade de ver televisão. Andou pelo apartamento, depois pegou as chaves e desceu. Andou sem rumo por um bom tempo, depois voltou para casa.

No outro dia, Itachi acordou cedo, como normalmente acontecia. Ele fez um café forte e ficou em frente à janela, olhando a cidade acordando. Não demoraria muito até Sasuke acordar, afinal ele tinha que ir à escola, e, Itachi pensou, ele também teria que ir ao trabalho. Não fora fácil ele entrar para a polícia depois que seus pais morreram exatamente por que exerciam esse tipo de trabalho arriscado, mas ele sentia que era a única coisa que conseguiria fazer.

-Bom dia... – falou um Sasuke mal-humorado para o irmão, que ainda admirava a cidade.

-Bom dia. – Itachi falou. –Não me parece que você conseguiu dormir...

-E eu não consegui, aquilo que Sakura falou ficou martelando na minha cabeça durante a noite toda... – ele falou como se quisesse desabafar aquilo com alguém. Itachi estava meio perdido com relação ao irmão, mas não queria que ele se sentisse sozinho, como ele mesmo se sentia em todas as decisões que teve que tomar na vida por falta de alguém que lhe apoiasse.

A conversa morreu ali, Sasuke pegou uma xícara e encheu de café e foi para seu quarto se trocar para ir para a aula. Itachi terminou de tomar o conteúdo de sua xícara e foi se arrumar para o trabalho. Tudo na casa estava normal, até que o interfone tocou.

-Sasuke! Vá atender o interfone! – gritou Itachi de dentro do quarto onde estava colocando a camisa de sua farda.

O mais novo saiu de seu quarto batendo o pé, estava apenas de calça, e pegou o interfone que estava tocando insistentemente.

-Oi. – ele falou ao atender o aparelho. –Quem é?

-É o Naruto, me deixe entrar logo! – o loiro gritou. Não demorou mais muito para que Naruto estivesse tocando a campainha do apartamento. Sasuke nem foi até seu quarto, apenas esperou o tempo do amigo chegar no último andar e destrancou a porta assim que ouviu barulhos no corredor. Naruto escancarou a porta do apartamento, ao ver o amigo só de calça esperando por ele na sala, ele corou ligeiramente.

-E então, o que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? – o moreno perguntou. –Eu nem acabei de me arrumar...

-Eu só vim saber se você estava bem, afinal ontem você estava com raiva e... – Naruto falou meio envergonhado. –E a gente pode ir para a escola juntos, o que acha?

-Tudo bem, eu vou colocar a camisa e pegar minhas coisas. – falou Sasuke indo para seu quarto. Naruto foi em seu encalço.

-Sasuke, por que você está me evitando assim? – perguntou, não estava mais aguentando falar com o amigo sem que ele sequer o olhasse direito. Desde o dia anterior ele parecia esquivo quando tentava falar com ele sobre qualquer coisa. O que poderia pensar sobre aquilo? Naruto não havia conseguido nem dormir pensando no que se passava na cabeça do amigo.

-Eu não estou te evitando... – Sasuke falou, olhando para suas roupas no guarda roupa. Ele sabia o que tinha que vestir, mas fingia escolher algo lá dentro para não ter que fitar o amigo.

-É claro que está, e está fazendo isso agora mesmo, olhe pra mim! – Naruto gritou a última parte, chegando perto do amigo e virando-o para que ficassem de frente um para o outro. –Por que você está me evitando?

-E-Eu não estou te evitando... – Sasuke falou mais uma vez, se xingando mentalmente por ter gaguejado pela proximidade com o loiro.

-Sasuke, por que está mentindo pra mim? – o loiro continuou fazendo perguntas que seriam extremamente difíceis para Sasuke responder sem ter que dizer o que estava passando por sua mente o tempo todo. Aquilo que Sakura falou, "Acho que você gosta do Naruto". Por que Sakura tinha que ser tão sensitiva? Por que ela decidiu dizer isso para ele? Ele sabia muito bem que praticamente tudo o que Sakura falava sobre os seus sentimentos era verdade, e era por isso que não conseguia tirar isso de sua cabeça, por que foi dito por quem mais o conhecia.

-Eu não estou... – ele começou, mas ao ver a feição triste de Naruto, que sabia que ele ia soltar outra mentira para ele, ele não conseguiu mentir. –Tudo bem, eu estou te evitando, mas, por favor, não me pergunte o por que. – ele falou em tom de súplica. Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke suplicava algo a alguém?

-Sasuke, eu não quero que as coisas fiquem desse jeito entre a gente. – Naruto falou. A proximidade ainda era muita, Sasuke conseguia sentir de leve a respiração do amigo em seu peito ainda nu.

-D-Desse jeito como? – ele perguntou, tentando desviar o olhar dos orbes azuis. "As coisas ficariam ainda piores se eu lhe contasse o que se passa pela minha cabeça..." foi o que Sasuke pensou.

-Desse jeito, oras. Parece que você está me deixando de fora de um pedaço da sua vida, eu não quero isso, nós somos melhores amigos, como eu posso ficar bem se eu não sei o que tem te deixado tão estranho? – falou Naruto. As coisas pareciam sair tão fáceis da boca daquele inútil, pensou Sasuke. Tudo o que ele queria dizer, ele falava como se não tivesse nada que o impedisse. Talvez isso realmente acontecesse.

-Naruto, eu não posso te contar... Eu não quero te contar... É estranho... Mas eu sei que você pode entender. – ele falou pausadamente. –Agora deixe eu me arrumar para irmos para a escola de uma vez, chegaremos atrasados se continuarmos conversando.

-Tudo bem... – Naruto abaixou a cabeça e, nesse momento, Itachi apareceu na porta do quarto do irmão.

-Sasuke, você ainda está assim? Ande logo, vamos acabar chegando atrasados! Você parece uma moça se arrumando. – ele riu da piada que fez e saiu da porta do quarto do irmão antes que ele decidisse ir matá-lo.

-Tá vendo, se quisermos carona é melhor eu me arrumar... – ele falou deixando de olhar para o amigo e pegando a camisa branca e a gravata que estavam penduradas num cabide. Colocou a camisa e antes de terminar de abotoar, como um hábito, ele pegou o perfume e deu umas espirradas da essência em si. Voltou-se para Naruto, que ele percebeu estar um pouco corado, mas ele não ligou e simplesmente pendurou a gravata no pescoço e pegou a mochila de cima de sua cama e eles deixaram o quarto.

Na escola, Naruto e Sasuke encontraram Sakura com Ino, a melhor amiga da menina. Eles a cumprimentaram e seguiram para os armários, onde deixaram suas coisas menos importantes e levaram para a sala o que seria necessário. Sakura apenas observou-os de longe. Nenhum dos dois parecia à vontade na presença do outro, mesmo assim não conseguiam se desgrudar.

-O que aconteceu entre eles? – perguntou-lhe Ino.

-Não sei... – ela falou, tentando soar o mais sincera possível, não queria que os outros se metessem naquilo. Tudo o que os dois precisavam agora era de tempo para perceberem o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu sei que você sabe e não quer me contar... E se está fazendo isso, tem algum motivo, então não vou perguntar mais nada... – Ino falou. Conhecia Sakura desde pequena, elas não conseguiam mentir uma pra outra, não de forma convincente.

-Eu sabia que você entenderia... – a de cabelos cor-de-rosa falou. –Se alguém perguntar...

-Eu não sei de absolutamente nada, nem você... – ela falou piscando um olho para a amiga. –Não se preocupe. A aula vai começar em dois minutos, vamos para a sala?

-Vamos... – Sakura respondeu e elas se levantaram do banco onde estavam sentadas e foram conversando até a sala. Mal sentaram em seus lugares e a campainha que indicava o início da aula soou.

As primeiras aulas do dia passaram sem qualquer mudança, na hora do almoço eles se sentaram num grande grupo no refeitório, como era de costume. Conversaram, brincaram, mas todos perceberam que Naruto e Sasuke estavam diferentes. Ninguém quis comentar nada, até que Lee, um garoto um ano mais velho que os dois referidos, fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer, mas ninguém tinha coragem.

-O que aconteceu entre você e Sasuke, Naruto? – ele perguntou, puxando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam próximas.

-Nada, oras, o que poderia estar acontecendo? – ele perguntou.

-Não sei, vocês estão sempre grudados um no outro, conversando coisas que vocês não querem que ninguém ouça, e esse tipo de coisa. Vocês mal estão se olhando hoje... Vocês brigaram?

-Não, não brigamos... – o loiro respondeu sinceramente.

-Estranho... – Lee respondeu, simplesmente. Isso fez com que todos ficassem ainda mais curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo com os dois amigos. Ninguém teve mais coragem de perguntar qualquer coisa, porém.

Depois do almoço, Sasuke inventou que estava passando mal para voltar para casa. Ele não queria continuar com aquilo. Todos estavam olhando torto para ele e para Naruto. Não era possível que as pessoas soubessem o que estava acontecendo, e ele sabia disso, mas cada rosto que se virava para ele, sentia-se como se aquele olhar estivesse indagando-o como ele conseguia mostrar seu rosto na rua depois de imaginar que estaria apaixonado por outro homem. Sua imaginação estava lhe pregando peças, as pessoas que riam, ele achava que ele era o motivo das risadas. Quando estava voltando para casa, a pé por que não queria ligar para o irmão e tirá-lo do trabalho simplesmente por que não estava mais querendo ficar na escola, ele viu um grupo de garotas mais velhas. Elas gargalhavam até que o viram, pararam para fazer um comentário e uma ou duas soltaram risinhos. Sasuke não estava em seu estado normal, quase parou e mandou as garotas irem pro inferno, mas decidiu que ignorar seria melhor para sua imagem, e continuou sua caminhada. Quando finalmente chegou em casa, trancou a porta e escorou-se nela por dentro, deixando-se cair, exausto de um peso que apenas sua consciência trazia. Sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso e puxou-o, vendo que era Naruto quem ligava. Ele decidiu apenas ignorá-lo. Quando o telefone parou de tocar, já mostrava 12 chamadas não atendidas do amigo.

-Droga... - Sasuke murmurou batendo a cabeça na porta atrás de si. –Por que ele tem que ser tão preocupado... – quando ele terminou de suspirar, o telefone começou a tocar outra vez. Não conseguiu ignorá-lo dessa vez.

-Alô...

-Sasuke, você vai me dizer por que foi embora ou eu vou ter que inventar uma desculpa e ir até a sua casa saber o que está acontecendo? – Naruto falou de uma vez.

-Eu apenas não estava com vontade de assistir duas aulas de matemática e uma de física hoje. Não estou com cabeça para isso. – ele falou. Era a verdade, em parte.

-Não é só isso. É aquilo que você não quer me contar, não é?

-Também, Naruto... Também... – Sasuke falou, não conseguiriam mentir, então era melhor falar logo.

-Eu queria entender, Sasuke. – Naruto falou simplesmente. –Agora eu preciso ir, estou no banheiro já há muito tempo, por culpa sua.

-Não devia ter gastado seu tempo com isso, está perdendo aula... – Sasuke falou, não conseguia não se importar com o outro.

-Não me importo, eu detesto matemática, e você sabe disso... – o loiro respondeu soltando um riso, o primeiro verdadeiro naquele dia. –Estou indo, tchau.

-Naruto... – Sasuke chamou, mas hesitou em falar qualquer coisa.

-Que?

-Tchau.

-Tchau. – e o loiro desligou.

Por que tudo parecia ficar mais leve enquanto ele falava com Naruto, e logo que acabava, parecia que tudo ia desmoronar de novo em sua cabeça? Ele queria muito entender o que se passava com ele.

* * *

Oi!

Bem, eu vou fazer dessa fic uma twoshot, eu ia fazer uma oneshot SasuNaru, mas eu ainda não cheguei onde eu quero, e já muito grande, então eu vou ser obrigada a dividir em dois capítulos. Espero sinceramente que gostem disso, eu tive a idéia há muito tempo, mas só agora eu consegui fazer com que a história fluísse de uma forma que eu gostasse, até que isso acontecesse, eu já apaguei metade dela algumas vezes...

Enfim, o meu Itachi não tá muito bem o Itachi, mas eu não consigo vê-lo fazendo outra coisa nessa situação, com o irmão que ele tanto gosta passando por esse tipo de coisa... Enfim, falem mal se não gostarem, para isso servem as reviews!

Ah, Kashiri-chan, essa ainda não é sua fic-presente, me desculpe por estar demorando a escrevê-la, eu tenho muita vergonha dessa demora, mas me perdoe, por favor. *-*

Muito obrigada a quem leu, e se tiver um tempinho, deixe algum comentário, construtivo ou não, pra me deixar feliz, Ok! ;D

E o próximo capítulo é centrado no Naruto, para sabermos o que se passa com ele também...

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Não demorou muito para que Naruto estivesse na casa de Sasuke naquele dia. Foi apenas o tempo das aulas terminarem e Naruto foi correndo para o prédio onde o amigo morava. Ele precisava muito saber como Sasuke estava. Naruto simplesmente não conseguia mais deixar de pensar em Sasuke. Era Sasuke de manhã, de tarde e de noite, inclusive quando ele deveria estar dormindo. Já sabia que o que sentia por Sasuke não era só amizade desde aquele dia que estava conversando com Sakura e ela lhe disse o que achava sobre os dois melhores amigos. Aquilo havia sido há uma semana, mesmo assim Naruto não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. Ele sabia que a amiga sempre acertava quando se tratava de sentimento, sendo assim, ele não discordou com Sakura. Em algum momento da amizade deles, e ele não sabia qual, eles haviam passado a barreira de 'apenas amigos'.

-Sasuke, sou eu, Naruto. – ele falou simplesmente e ouviu a trava do portão se destravando. Ele pegou o elevador e logo estava na porta do apartamento do amigo, onde ele sabia, Sasuke estava sozinho. Estava preparado para jogar Sasuke contra a parede para saber o que acontecia com ele.

-Entre... – falou Sasuke, que segurava a porta aberta durante algum tempo vendo que Naruto estava num meio-transe.

-Sasuke... – ele murmurou, entrando no apartamento. –E então, quando você vai me contar o que está acontecendo com você? Eu não me importo com o que vai me dizer, sinceramente, eu só quero que você me conte aquilo que não quer me contar, ou me explique muito bem o por que de não querer contar ao seu melhor amigo o que se passa com você...

-E vem você com essa história de melhor amigo de novo... – Sasuke murmurou.

-Por que isso agora? Nós não somos melhores amigos, hã? – ele perguntou ameaçadoramente a Sasuke, o que fez o moreno fazer uma careta.

-Não é isso, é só que...

-Então é isso, você simplesmente não quer que sejamos mais amigos? – perguntou Naruto, seus olhos azuis começaram a marejar, e ele se sentiu um fraco por isso, mas não deixou de olhar para Sasuke. –Eu entendo então, se você não quer ser mais meu amigo, eu te deixo em paz... – o loiro virou-se para abrir a porta, mas sentiu que Sasuke segurava-o pela outra mão. O toque fez um choque perpassar seu corpo em segundos, e ele olhou para o dono dos olhos negros, que estavam agora cheios de remorso.

-Se você sair por essa porta, nunca mais voltamos a ser amigos. – Sasuke falou.

-Não é isso que você quer, então pronto, você vai ter... – falou Naruto abrindo a porta, ainda sentindo a mão de Sasuke segurando seu pulso, não fazendo mais força. Ele estava deixando a escolha com ele. Por que Sasuke sempre se omitia de qualquer escolha que tinha de fazer? Por que ele simplesmente se deixava levar pelas coisas que aconteciam? Sasuke estava se omitindo outra vez. Naruto pensou por uns dois minutos, e então falou. –É isso que você quer?

-Não. – Sasuke falou firme. Os dois minutos que Naruto levou para pensar foram suficientes para que ele também se acalmasse e pensasse no que queria.

-Então por que você está deixando que eu vá?

-Por que não quero que você simplesmente aceite qualquer coisa que eu falo. Você não é assim Naruto. – o moreno falou. –É você quem sempre me faz mudar o jeito de falar, o meu jeito de agir com as pessoas, você me moldou para que eu me tornasse uma pessoa melhor, uma pessoa mais comunicativa, e é isso que eu amo em você.

-Sasuke, o que você está dizendo... Isso não faz... – Naruto falou, mas foi interrompido pelo amigo.

-Eu disse que era isso que eu amava em você. O fato de você sempre me dizer como agir, como você sempre tenta me controlar para que eu faça mais amigos, o jeito como você briga quando eu brigo com os outros. A forma como você se preocupa com 100% das coisas que me acontecem. Eu amo isso em você. Não só isso. Amo a forma como você me olha, sempre quando está feliz. Seus olhos parecem brilhar ainda mais quando você está alegre e está comigo.

-Sasuke, você está dizendo que... – Naruto não conseguiu se controlar e começou a chorar.

-Sim, eu estou dizendo que eu te amo, e que eu não vou deixar que você saia por essa porta antes de me dizer que sente o mesmo por mim... – ele falou de forma autoritária.

-Sasuke, eu... – Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Sasuke sempre estava escondido por um véu negro de intimidade forçada que sempre existiu entre ele e o resto do mundo. Ele sempre era recluso, sempre sem muitas palavras, sempre sendo aquele Sasuke sem graça e ainda assim, charmoso e lindo que fazia com que todas as garotas olhassem para ele com alguma admiração. Mas agora ele estava falando como um louco, contando tudo para ele, Naruto. O que mais aquele loiro poderia querer do que ter o homem que mais amava dizendo que o amava daquela forma abrupta e sem qualquer tipo de preparação. Tanto que ele ficou sem palavras, o que era mais que raro, nunca tinha acontecido. –Sasuke, eu te amo!

O que se seguiu a isso foi um beijo sôfrego. Naruto bateu a porta da casa e Sasuke puxou-o pelo pulso que ainda segurava, fazendo seus corpos se colarem e então ele encostou Naruto na porta e beijou-o com todas as suas forças. Ele não estava aguentando o abismo que tinha sido feito entre ele e Naruto por eles mesmos. O toque de suas bocas foi tão desesperado que chegou a machucar, mas Naruto pouco se importou com o pouco de sangue que se misturou ao beijo que estavam dando, já que o que mais queria em sua vida estava ali, em seus braços. Os braços de Sasuke agarravam-lhe pela cintura de uma forma possessiva, não havia espaço entre os corpos naquele instante. O beijo foi se tornando mais carinhoso à medida que a necessidade e a urgência passavam, e então eles começaram a explorar melhor o corpo um do outro, Naruto começou a desabotoar a camisa que Sasuke usava, querendo sentir mais da pele do garoto à sua frente, até que o interfone tocou, e com ele veio o aviso de que deviam parar antes que fossem longe demais.

-Sim? – falou Sasuke. Naruto ficou observando-o de longe, vendo que a camisa estava quase que toda aberta e o quanto o corpo de Sasuke era perfeito. Ele sabia, já tinha até tomado banho com o amigo, mas nunca o tinha visto com aquele olhar, nunca antes daquele mesmo dia de manhã, quando vira o amigo sem camisa, ele chegou a corar. –Tudo bem, mande subir.

-Quem era? – o loiro perguntou.

-Eu pedi uma comida naquele restaurante chinês aqui perto... – ele falou começando a abotoar a camisa outra vez, perdendo a paciência e tirando-a de uma vez. Jogou a camisa em qualquer canto da sala e foi atender a porta. Pegou as caixas de comida e pagou, depois fechou a porta e trancou-a.

-Espere, por que há duas caixas? – perguntou Naruto.

-Eu sabia que você viria, e provavelmente estaria com tanta fome quanto eu... – ele falou simplesmente, abrindo as caixas em cima do balcão que separava a cozinha da sala. –Este é seu.

-Sasuke, como sabia que eu viria? – ele perguntou ainda estático.

-Naruto, até parece que você NÃO viria... – Sasuke respondeu. –Agora faça o favor de pegar e comer antes que esfrie.

-Tudo bem... – o loiro falou, sentando num dos bancos que havia embaixo do balcão e separando os hashis. –Itadakimasu.

-Itadakimasu. – falou Sasuke e começou a comer também.

Naruto ficou olhando para Sasuke e pensando no que tinham feito. Também passou por sua cabeça que eles dois sozinhos em casa naquela situação não poderia ser boa coisa, mas não estava se importando. A única coisa que importava agora era que ele e Sasuke tinham conseguido dizer o que lhes incomodava e então eles poderiam voltar a ter uma relação boa como tinham antes, talvez até melhor agora. Mas o loiro não queria pensar em nada que fosse acontecer amanhã. Ele estava feliz pensando no hoje, no quanto os dois caminharam juntos até ali e o que poderia lhes acontecer no futuro, só mesmo o futuro poderia dizer. O que importava era que hoje, eles estavam felizes juntos.

* * *

Oi de novo...

Bem, esse capítulo tá pequeno, acho que foi pra compensar o outro que ficou meio grande.

Pois é, eu adorei escrever essa história, que ficou meio ficlet, ficou meio OOC, ficou meio estranha, ficou meio tudo... Mesmo assim eu gostei...

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e eu sempre esqueço de falar isso, mesmo assim todo mundo sabe, só a história é minha...

Eu espero que tenham gostado, se tiverem gostado mesmo, deixem uma review! ^^

Beijos!


End file.
